Find the greatest whole number that will satisfy this inequality: $4x-3 < 2 - x $.
Answer: We simplify the given inequality by adding $x+3$ to both sides, which leaves us with $5x < 5 \Rightarrow x<1$. Since 1 is not less than itself, this leaves us with $x=\boxed{0}$.